Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2/Cutscenes
About Like in the first game, the cutscenes consist of a Discord Video Call. Night 1 Completion Rotom: *snores in Elizabeth's arms* Suddenly, it hears somebody at the door. Rotom starts crying like an infant, waking everyone up. Elizabeth: What's up, Rotom? Rotom: Someone just came in. *Waaaaaa* Elizabeth’s phone rings. Elizabeth: Hello? Samantha: Hello, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Who the hell are you? Elizabeth hangs up. Dratini: What the hell was that about? Elizabeth: Alright, we need everyone up right now. We have another intruder that we have to kill. Togetic: At 3 in the morning?! Come on! Rotom: Yes, Togetic. We have an intruder to stop. We need all the help we can get. Pendelf: Okay, this is not fake. Cyana: So where's the intruder this time? Elizabeth: She could be somewhere else in the house besides the Living Room. Woolly: In the.. Sheepy: ..Kitchen? Dragonet: The garage? If so, I'll be smashing the power box. Rotom senses its surroundings. Its arms point to the kitchen. Rotom: Somebody's in the kitchen. They run to the kitchen and see Samantha. Rotom: Get the hell out of our house! Samantha runs away, but she would be back. Rotom: Oh, great. But I think she'll be back. ... Samantha: I'm back, idiots! Rotom: I knew it. Flora: You get the hell out of my house and leave us alone, f-er! Elizabeth: I've never heard my mom talk like that. Samantha: Sorry, no can do. Togetic: You're a member of Team Rocket, aren't you. Samantha: That's right. Dragonet: I'll kill you if I have to. Samantha: Shut up, you pocket-sized fish. You don't know anything. Dragonet: Oh, really? Dragonet takes out her blade and stabs Samantha. Night 2 Completion Rotom: Episodes are disappearing! Samantha is here to finish Jessica’s job. She is still alive. Pie: Ugh. I’m only here because you let me move in permanently. Rotom: Alright, I have an idea. Rotom goes to the TV and starts messing with it. Elizabeth: What are you doing? Rotom: Getting some help. Pie: What kind of help? Rotom: Kids Show characters. I know, but it’s the only idea I have. Ultra: Oh great. Elizabeth: Uh... Are you sure that’s a good idea? A yellowback fusilier comes out of the TV. Dragonet/Bubbles: It's Splash! Splash: And it's Bubbles! Elizabeth: Save the best friend talk for later. We have a hacker to catch. Rotom: That hacker will be back soon enough. So get ready everyone. Night 3 Completion Bubblegum was listening for Samantha with her sensitive Mega Audino hearing. Rotom: All of us against one person and she still got away. Bubblegum: Being stuck as Mega Audino comes in handy sometimes. Oh, I hear her. Ultra was busy typing on the computer. He was opening wormholes to summon characters from different FNAF games. Rotom: Samantha's coming. My radar arms picked it up. Elizabeth: Where is Ultra? Ultra: Over here. Be warned that you might see some strange figures walking the house tonight. Samantha: Gotcha! Everyone: SAMANTHA! Dragonet runs at her, but she grabs her hand and twists it, breaking it. Dragonet stumbles backwards. The fish screamed in pain. Dragonet: She just broke my hand! Elizabeth: You need medical attention. Let's go to the Pokémon Center while the others deal with her. Elizabeth transforms into an Abra so Samantha wouldn't get in the way. Samantha took this chance to run outside and back to Team Rocket. Psyfly pulls Samantha back with Psychic. Psyfly: Oh no you don't. Samantha: Put me down! Ultra: No can do, twerpette! Think you’ll survive? To hell you will with my friends active. Samantha: What friends? Ultra: Just wait and see. Samantha: I'm glad that fish thing isn't here. Primarina: She'll be back, though. Psyfly isn't putting you down, stupid. Samantha: Put me down, f-ers! Psyfly: No can do. Fluffit: If Elizabeth was here, I would Mega Evolve and kill you with Moonblast. Rotom electrocuted her with Thunderbolt. Samantha: Okay, okay, you win! Rotom: I don't believe you. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Cutscenes